Roselia
Roselia, also known as is a character introduced in ''The Legend of Heroes: Trails of Cold Steel III''. She plays a big role in the history of the Trails world. She is the grandmother of Emma, which implies that she belongs to Hexen Clan Profile Appearance A woman with red irises and lengthy, golden yellow hair that reaches the floor. When Roselia reunites with Arianrhod again, Arianrhod teases her about her "new" and cute body which implies that her previous body is older. Later it is revealed that her body had shrunk. Personality Not much is known, except by her antique manner of speaking. She has been shown to have a comical side to her personality, especially when involving anyone she is affiliated with, such as other witches from the series. Character Profile While her objective and motives are entirely unknown, she appears throughout the Empire while appearing before Rean knowing that he is the Ashen Awakener, and sometimes leaving him words with an atmosphere of advice. Dark Ages--Zoro-Agruga Roselia was one of the witch who helped Emperor Hector Reise Arnor I in the battle against the Dark Dragon Zoro-Agruga. She along with her clan and the Gnomes forged an allegiance together to stop the dragon once and for all but it took more than their lives to defeat it. Both of the clan's elder perished leaving her and Black Alberich the role to fill the leadership instead. Roselia and Black Alberich severed their clan's ties however after the latter saw a premonition about the coming of a powerful being. Red Moon Rose The “Red Moon Rose” novel was based on her involvement with the Imperial incident 200 years ago and with her appearance is completely different than her current state. Vita and Emma Vita and Emma was not actually a descendant of the Hexen Clan. When their parents died from an accident, and Roselia decided to adopt Vita first and second is Emma. In her tutelage she trained them and lived at Erin, Esthmia Great Forest, Sutherland. She give them their own familiar by using her own life force which resulted into her "chibi" form. However, after Vita Clotilde stole the forbidden spell --Phantasmagoria-- Roselia decided to outcast her from the clan and eventually became the secong Anguis of Ouroboros. Emma in the other hand followed every words of Roselia to enroll into Thors Military Academy in order to watch and seek the next awakener of Valimar. Her familiar, Celine, however became more of an observer for her development and for their objectives. Later, the story reveals that she is an old acquaintance of Arianrhod as She called her with "Lianne" and Arianrhod call her back with "Rose". both of them appeared to be a close friend of Driechels, close enough for joking and make fun of each other. Trivia *She appears to be based off "Rose", the heroine from the Red Moon Rose novel. Vice versa. *Like Arianrhod, she has some similar familiarities with those from ancient Imperial folklore. References Category:Female Characters Category:Cold Steel Characters